Heart Attack
by Carelessdreamer
Summary: Roxas Leonhart has always been your typical heart breaking asshole. On to the next, am I right? But things start to change when Naminé Strife enters his life. At first, he finds himself wanting to be tangled in her life. But as things progress, will he really be able to let her into his own misfortunes? AU.
1. New Girl(s)

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Ah man," Roxas groaned as he shut off his blaring alarm clock. _8:05 huh? Better get ready_. Slowly but surely, Roxas gingerly walked into his bathroom and did his business. He didn't bother fixing his hair; he never really had to. His dirty blonde hair was already styled naturally to the right. He soon made his way over to his closet and picked out his staple outfit: A black shirt and white jeans. As he put on his checkered bracelet, he could hear his phone buzzing. Curious, he fished his phone out of his bed to see who was calling. Annoyed, he threw his phone into his backpack and quickly ran down the stairs.

"I really hope I still have some granola bars left," he said as he hastily searched his cupboard. Fortunately, he found two and graciously stuffed both his pocket. With one last look, he grabbed his keys and skateboard and was off.

* * *

"Hey man! I thought you weren't going to make it," Sora chuckled as he saw his best friend skate towards him.

"Nah, I wouldn't miss today for the world," Roxas sarcastically said as he got off his skateboard. Although Roxas didn't show it, he really did miss Sora over the summer. With Sora going off on vacation and what not, the teens weren't able to see each other as much as they wanted. In all honesty, Sora was Roxas' only true friend. But of course Roxas was never going to tell him that.

"Yeah, save the sarcasm for the girls. Let's head off to homeroom," Sora said. With Roxas right behind him, both guys trailed off into their school, South Destiny High School. It was a nice place for a school. White porcelain walls, marble floors, and state of the art laboratories. The principle, Mr. Ansem, was very rich. According to the rumors, Mr. Ansem apparently donates large sums of money to the school each year. The reason why is still a mystery.

* * *

"Now, if I can have your attention class, I would like to announce that we have two new transfer students from Twilight Town. Although they're a bit late, I would hope that you give them a very warm welcome!" Their homeroom teacher, Ms. Gainsborough looked at her students eyes, only to be shortly disappointed with how uninterested everyone looked. None the less, she kept on her plastered smile and attended to her various paperwork.

"Hey Roxas, do you think they're going to be... interesting?" Sora looked up at his friend with wide eyes. Unlike Roxas, Sora has never actually been with a girl. Sure, he's been on dates and such, but Sora has yet to have his first kiss. Roxas always found that dumb, considering the fact that they're almost 18 and done with high school. But, in Sora's defense, he thinks that his first kiss should be reserved for someone special. What a romantic right?

"If by interesting, you mean _hot_, then yes, I really hope so. God knows that this school is in desperate need of some fine ass," he said while playing with his phone. In response, Sora punched his arm, which only elicited a laugh from Roxas. As he continued to play on his phone, it once again started to buzz. Sora quickly glanced over just as Roxas turned off his phone.

"You know Roxas, you can't ignore him forever. After all, he is your-"

"Sora I know. I just don't... I'm just don't want to talk to him. Plus, I am not in the mood for one of your lectures," Roxas mumbled. Before Sora could say anything else, they both hear the door open.

"Ahh, there they are! Class, here are your new classmates. Kairi and Naminé Strife!" gushed Ms. Gainsborough.

"Roxas..." Sora whispered as he continued to look over the new students, especially the one with red hair. God did her legs look long in that pink dress. But the most redeeming feature was her smile. Sora could already feel the edges of his mouth turning up.

However, Roxas wasn't really interested in the red head. For some reason, he couldn't tear his eyes off the petite blonde. Her white sun dress hugged her body in all right places. Not only that, her eyes were such a deep blue... He couldn't help but stare right into them.

"Kairi, Naminé, why don't you go sit at the back. I believe there are seats next to... Sora and Roxas! Sora? Roxas? Raise your hands so the girls can find you!" Ms. Gainsborough flashed them a smile before returning to her desk.

The boys did as they were told as the girls carefully made their ways to the back. Much to Roxas' delight, Naminé chose to sit next to him.

"Hey, I'm Roxas. It's nice to meet you," he said with a smile. He made sure to keep eye contact with her. In his experience, girls loved it when you looked at them in the eye.

"Hi, I'm Naminé," she softly said. If Roxas wasn't so close, he wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"So, how are you liking the school so far?" He asked. Every second he spent next to her, he could feel himself wanting to know more and more about her.

"Well... it's pretty big. My sister and I even got lost, which explains why we're so late. Sorry for that," she said sadly.

"Ah, don't say sorry. Don't worry, I'll be your personal guide today!" Roxas chuckled. Everything the girl did he found... _adorable_.

"T-t-thank you," she stuttered. _Wow, he's so cute... and nice_.

Suddenly, the first bell rang, and everyone began to get out of their seats. Before he could wave goodbye to Sora, he could already see the brunette heading off with red head out the door. _Oh Sora... I'll grill him later_. As he and Namine entered the hallway, he saw her looking at her schedule with a wrinkle in her forehead. He peered over her shoulder and smiled as he saw the name of her next class.

"AP Chemistry? Guess we have first period together then. Let's go."

* * *

"Well, I hope I was a good tour guide for you," Roxas said as he bowed towards the blonde. She giggled in response, making Roxas' heart beat a bit faster.

"You were a wonderful guide. Thank you so much," she said sweetly. Roxas' knees grew weak in the presence of this girl. _God, how does she already have this affect on me already?_

"Well, I guess I'll be off. If you're ever confused about _anything_, you can always shoot a call," he said slyly.

"A call? But... I don't have your number," she said slowly.

"Oh Naminé, I didn't know you were so forward! Here, here, I'll give you my number," Roxas said dramatically. The girl found herself blushing as she handed the boy her phone. Surprisingly, Roxas failed to notice the sudden color change. After he was done, he handed the girl back her phone. With a simple wave, he hopped on his skateboard towards home.

* * *

As Roxas opened the front door, he felt his pocket buzz. Curious, he checked to see that he had received a message. With a swipe, the contents read:

_Thanks for the help today :)_

_ -Naminé_

Without even realizing it, Roxas found himself smiling like an idiot. He quickly entered the house and flopped onto his couch.

"Man," He whispered as his heart beat engulfed the entire room.

* * *

Despite already showing her around the school, Roxas continued to walk Naminé to her classes. His reason was that they mostly had the same classes. The main reason? He still couldn't figure it out.

Naminé, who's usually shy, grew accustomed to Roxas' presence. For some reason, she felt much safer around him, save for the fact that his wardrobe mostly consisted of black, dark grey, grey, and the occasional white. However, she just couldn't shake off the feeling that people were staring at... well at her. And by people, she meant the girls. Some looks were of awe, some looks were of curiosity, and others of anger. _We're just talking_...

"You know Naminé, you still haven't called or texted me since the first day I meant you," Roxas mentioned as they were heading out of their last class. He couldn't figure out why he said it; it was just a question that was itching him for a while. After all, they've been hanging around each other every since the first day of school. What he really wanted was to hang out with the girl, an activity he hasn't done in quite a while. For some odd reason, he felt to shy to ask her in person. _God, I feel like Sora_.

"I-I just get too shy is all," Naminé replied. Truth be told, she did _try_ to call/text him every night. However, she ultimately grew too embarrassed and busied herself with other things. Her sister, on the other hand, was calling Sora pretty much _every_ night. _Kairi's more forward than I am_, Naminé thought sadly to herself.

"Well, don't be shy around me, I promise I don't bite," Roxas joked. However, as soon as he let the words out, he felt a blush creep onto his skin. _Fuck, why am I blushing?_

Naminé, however, had her attention on a girl that was just staring at her from afar. Her eyes held so much sadness. She turned her attention to Roxas, and decided to ask him a question of her own.

"Hey Roxas, do you have any reason as to why... these girls look at me weird?" Roxas was surprised with the question. He obviously knew why these girls looked at her this way, but he wasn't too sure if he should tell her... just yet. _Yet? Did I really just think that__?__  
_

"Don't worry about it much; it's probably because you get to hang out with someone so popular and handsome like me," Roxas gloated. Naminé giggled in return. _Although he sounds like he's joking, maybe those girls are just upset because he's popular... After all, it is __high school_.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head home! Be safe Naminé! See ya tomorrow!" Roxas said before he dashed off on his skateboard.

Naminé stared at his back for a while before leaving as well.

* * *

**Hey guys! Yup, I'm back. I'm not sure if you remember me, but I used to have a lot of stories up on here! But due to a fit of rage, I deleted them :p They were pretty popular if I do say so myself... Just kidding I'm just a loser who's about to go to college soon!**

**Anyway, it's been a while since I've posted anything... Much help would be appreciated to be honest. I'm a little rusty.**

**Review please! **

**I hope this is a good beginning.**

**Of course I do not own KH!**


	2. Don't Judge a Book By it's Cover

_"The court hereby declares that the defendant is found guilty of theft and fraud! Guards, please escort the defendant out of the courthouse." With one last bang of his gavel, the judge calmly exited the building. The defendant gave one last look at the court, focusing his attention towards a blonde woman and child before being roughly pushed by the guards. He quickly gave one look back but it was too late; The two had already gotten up and were exiting through the door._

_"Mommy, when is daddy going to be back? He was suppose to play with me today!" whined the young child. He looked up impatiently at his mother, awaiting a response. However, he was just met with harsh silence all the way until they reached home. _

_"Honey, why don't you go to your room? Mommy's going to go rest." Before he could say anything, his mother abruptly left him downstairs and headed towards her bedroom. Confused, the child shrugged off his mother's weird behavior and decided to play with his trucks in the living room. However, he grew bored and decided that he'd much rather play with someone else. So, he picked up his favorite red truck and headed towards his mother's room._

_As he opened the door, he was surprised to see his mother sitting at the end of her bed, holding her knees very close to her chest. Her eyes held no warmth and stared blankly at the wall. Undeterred, the child approached his mother anyway._

_"Mommy, mommy. Can't you play with me at least," the child asked all while holding up a toy truck. He walked over to his mother, hoping that she would finally look him in the eyes. After for what seemed like ages, the mother finally spoke._

_"I can't do this by myself. Why would he do this... I can't raise a child... I can't... I can't... I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS!" The scream shook the house, including the young boy. Afraid, the child backed away, unsure of what his mother was going to do next. After all, he just wanted to play with her._

_"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry. But Mommy can't do this anymore. Mommy has to... Mommy has to go," she spoke slowly. As if she were a zombie, she got up slowly and rigidly went to the closet. She rummaged through a box and held up something shiny. The child stared in awe, not sure of what to make of the situation. His mother slowly turned to face the child and gave him a sad smile._

_"Forgive me baby. Forgive... me..." The mother slowly raised the shiny object next to her forehead. A single tear escaped from her eye before she pulled the trigger. Blood spurted everywhere, decorating the walls as if they were a canvas. The child was covered as well, too shocked from the aftermath. All of a sudden, he began to bawl. He slowly approached his mother, holding her cold hand in his._

_"Mommy I'm sorry, you don't have to play trucks with me. Just come back! Mommy? MOMMY!"_

* * *

As if lightning had struck him, Roxas jolted up from his bed. He was completely covered in sweat, and felt his heart beat accelerating abnormally. He slowly got a hold of himself and began to take deep breaths.

"It was just... a... dream," he whispered as he took off his covers. He stared at the clock. _9:00? I think I'll just stay in the whole day. Sora will know why anyway_. As Roxas laid back he couldn't help but feel a bit sad.

"Shit... but today I was going to ask Naminé to hang out..." he whispered. However, as he closed his eyes, he soon succumbed into darkness.

* * *

The cafeteria was bustling with activity when Naminé and Kairi entered the room. They quickly got their food and headed towards a waving Sora. Kairi took her seat next to the cheerful brunette while Naminé decided to sit across from them. As Naminé chewed on her apple, she began to think of reasons as to why Roxas didn't come to school today. After all, it _was_ only the second week of school, and AP Chem was no joke; even she was having a hard time adjusting. But, it was a friday, so maybe a 3 day weekend? Obviously, if she just texted him, she'd probably know. However, she was still shy to even look at his name on her phone screen. Still curious, she decided to ask the one person who could know.

"Uh Sora?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah Naminé?" He said with a mouthful. With a smack in the head from Kairi, he quickly apologized and swallowed his food.

"Would you know why... Roxas isn't in school today?" She felt her cheeks grow warm as she said the boy's name.

"Oh him? Eh, don't worry about it. He's most probably sick," Sora said dismissively as he began to devour his noodles. Kairi sighed in exasperation at the brunette, but Naminé knew her twin sister was falling for him. It was just so... _obvious_. _Glad I didn't try to text him_. Before making a comment, Kairi started to wave her hand. Naminé turned her head and saw two girls approaching their table.

"Hey Sora! Hey Kairi!" greeted the girl with brown haired pig tails as she sat down beside Naminé. The raven haired girl beside her smiled warmly at the trio and sat on the other side of the petit blonde. _God how did Kairi already meet so many people here? _Naminé questioned herself as she took another bite from her apple.

"Hey Selphie, hey Xion. As you can see, this is my lovely twin sister, Naminé!" Kairi said as she shot an apologetic look at her sister. She knew how much her twin despised being around unknown people.

"Oh my god, you're the girl who's been hanging out with Roxas right? God, he's sooooooo sexy," Selphie drawled. Naminé felt her cheeks burning up again, unsure of how to answer the energetic brunette.

"Selphie stop fantasizing okay? I know you and him hooked up, but it only happened _once_," Xion retorted as she fiddled with her smartphone.

_Roxas? Hooking up?_ Naminé looked quizzically at her twin, but she too was surprised by the comment. Sora on the other hand was paying to much attention to his noodles to really comprehend the conversation.

"Well, I'm just _saying_, okay Xion? Look Naminé, even though he's sexy and great in bed and all, you shouldn't be _too_ close to Roxas," explained Selphie.

"Yeah, listen to Selphie on that one. Roxas is known for one night stands. I've never seen him have an actual relationship either. Although, I do give him credit for always informing a girl that he's not into anything long term before hooking up with them. Probably explains why he doesn't even do friends with benefits," Xion said thoughtfully before going back to her phone.

Naminé couldn't believe her ears. _One night stands? __Looks really are deceiving... But it does explain the looks these girls have been giving me... Anyway, we're just friends... but I do wonder how he is in bed... Wait, what? Naminé get yourself together!_ Naminé shook off her thoughts before listening in on the conversation.

"Ugh, I hate that he does that. Like doesn't he know that by saying that, the girl is pretty much obligated to _want_ to pursue a relationship with him?" Selphie said exasperatedly.

"No Selphie, that's just you," Xion bluntly said, which elicited a laugh from everyone in the table, including Selphie.

"Anyway, the reason we came here was to inform you guys that you're all invited to our party tonight!" Selphie yelled.

"Yup, it's at 8. Food and drinks will obviously be provided. If you're too drunk to go home though, you're not welcome to stay at my house." Selphie slapped her friends arm and looked apologetically at the group.

"She's just kidding guys. Anyway, I hope you can make it. Oh Sora, tell Roxas he's invited too," she said with a wink. Disgusted, Xion immediately rose from the table. Selphie laughed before following her.

"So... are you guys ready for your first Destiny Islands party?" Sora questioned as he placed his head on his first. His eyes held a mischievous glint, something Kairi quickly caught on to.

"Hm, what makes you think we'll go?" Kairi coyly asked in return. Sora was baffled by her charm, and accidentally fell off his fist and face palmed the table. Sora began to panic and felt his hopes crushed as if they were an ant. But to his surprise, Kairi giggled gently and rubbed his shoulder.

"Just kidding you goofball. We'll go. Right Naminé?" Kairi looked hopefully at her sister, and felt her heart soar when Naminé nodded in response.

"Well alright then. I'll pick you guys up at 7:30! See ya Naminé. See ya Kai," Sora said sweetly before he left. Naminé slyly looked at her sister and saw the red head's cheeks flare. Kairi looked back at Naminé with a pout, which only caused the blonde to laugh.

"You know you can't hide things from me, _Kai_," Naminé said slyly. She made sure to put emphasis on her sister's new nickname.

"Well, don't think I don't know how you feel about _Roxas_. Yeah, I saw you daze off after Selphie's and Xion's comments. I bet you were wondering how he is in _bed_," Kairi snickered as she watched her twin's face become as red as a tomato.

"W-w-well, we better get going," Naminé said quickly before getting up and rushing towards the exit. Her sister followed in suit, finding her sister's reaction adorable.

"Don't worry Naminé. Your secret's safe with me. But, at least now we know why girls have been staring at you," Kairi said. Naminé nodded in agreement. It made sense as well, since nobody was looking at her today.

"Anyway, I was thinking that we should wear..." As Kairi droned on about the party, Naminé was to busy with her own thoughts to really care.

_I wonder if he's going to be there?_

* * *

As soon as Sora headed out of the cafeteria, he dialed a number and waited for his call to be picked up.

"Hmm," Roxas said sleepily as he answered his phone.

"There's a party at Xion's tonight. You should come. It'll be a great way to relax your mind, seeing as you didn't come to school today. Plus, Naminé's going to be there," Sora added slyly. He could hear his best friend cough nervously.

"Uh, uh, sure man. I'll be there," Roxas sputtered. He ended the phone call and fell back into his bed with a thud.

_I guess I will be seeing her_.

* * *

**Hey guys! As you all know, I do not own KH (even though it'd be pretty sick if I did...)**

**How do you guys think of the story so far? Who know Roxas was such a dog ;) Poor Sora for embarrassing himself in front of Kairi! I'm pretty sure we've made that mistake before though... **

**But oo, Naminé having dirty thoughts? **

**For now though, I will keep this story on T. However, it might change to M depending on you know, how I feel.**

**Feel so weird that I'm writing again...**

**Please remember to review! It would really mean to the world to me.**


	3. Unexpected Outcomes

"Do you think I look fat in this?" Kairi questioned her sister as she viewed herself in the mirror. For the party, Kairi decided to wear jean shorts and a pink tank top that ended right above her belly button. She curled the ends of her long, red hair and put on a bit of lip gloss. Naminé shook her at her overly self conscious sister.

"You look fine Kairi," Naminé chuckled as she rubbed her sister's shoulders. She could see the tension from Kairi's face disappear. To mess with her, Naminé whispered, "I think Sora's going to think you're _hot_." Her sister smacked her hands away as Naminé laughed.

"Haha, very funny. Now, what are you going to wear?" Naminé was taken aback. What _was_ she going to wear? Unlike Kairi, Naminé didn't really show too much skin except for her legs. Visibly distraught, Kairi sighed and fished out an outfit herself: high waisted black shorts and a cropped, white silk tank.

"Oh Kairi, do you actually think I'll look good in this? Maybe I should wear-"

"No, you are not wearing a dress. You are going to wear that outfit and that's final," Kairi said with her arms crossed. Even though Kairi was two minutes later than Naminé, she still acted as the older one between the two. Defeated, Naminé quickly changed into the outfit. Satisfied, Kairi grabbed her sister and pulled her down the stairs. As they were putting on her shoes, Naminé suddenly remembered something.

"Uh Kairi? What are we going to tell mom and dad?" Naminé asked nervously. The last thing she wanted was to get caught.

"Oh Naminé. Did you forget? Mom and dad already left on their year long trip," Kairi said as she grabbed the keys. Naminé smacked her head in stupidity. How could she forget? She even gave her mom and dad a kiss goodbye in the morning before she went to school.

"Naminé! Sora's here!" Kairi's voice shook Naminé out her thoughts. As she headed towards the car, Naminé began to feel excitement. This would be her first high school party. At their old school, Naminé wasn't really invited to parties, nor did she ever want to go. However, she told herself that she would be more outgoing in her new school. Plus, there _was_ a reason she did want to go to this party.

_I hope I see him there tonight_.

* * *

"Hey guys! Welcome to the party," Selphie screamed as she opened the door. It was easy to see that she was already a bit tipsy. The trio thanked her and headed on inside. Xion saw them and made her way towards them.

"Hey guys. As you can see, this lil old place is my house. Drinks are by the bar and food is in the kitchen! Now, let's fuck it up!" Sora laughed at the energy of the raven haired girl. When Xion left, he turned to Kairi and almost tripped. She looked so _good_ tonight, it made his heart feel crazy. He was too shy to really look at her in the car, but now that he had a better look, he could really see how _curvy_ she was. Nervous, Sora felt his palms grow sweaty. _Come on man, get it together! Don't screw it up_.

"So beautiful ladies, why don't I get us some drinks? Do you have any preferences?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'll have whatever you're having," Kairi said.

"I think I'll have a hard lemonade," Namine yelled over the music. Sora gave a quick nod and made his way over to the bar. The girls found a comfortable spot on one of the couches and decided to sit and watch their surroundings. Xion's house was anything but _little_.

"I think this house could fit the whole, entire school," Naminé whispered to her sister.

"I wonder what her parents do..." Kairi said as she stared at the chandelier.

"Hey girls! Brought your drinks!" Sora said as he gave each of their drink. While Naminé happily sipped her bottle, Kairi on the other hand was looking at her cup as if it were a foreign substance.

"Heh, don't worry Kai. It's just vodka, rum, and coke," Sora said as he took a sip from his own drink. Kairi blushed at the sound of her nickname before bravely taking a sip. Surprised, the combination wasn't bad, and she and Sora both finished their drinks at the same time. Naminé decided to take her time with her own.

"Hey, come dance with me," Sora said as he hold out his hand. Kairi looked at her sister for permission and was granted with a tiny nod. Elated, she graciously took Sora's hand and followed him to the dance floor. Before Naminé could even think to herself, some guy plopped on the couch right beside her.

"The name's Seifer," slurred the already drunken teen. Afraid, Naminé just smiled at him and took another sip. _God, he smells like cologne and booze_.

"Why don't we go dance, sexy?" Taken aback, Naminé stared at him with her wide, cerulean eyes. _Did he just call me sexy_?

"Sexy, how about you stop staring at me and follow me to the dance floor?" Seifer sneered as he placed his hand on her thigh. _Crap, what should I do? Can I smack him? I think I'll smack him_. As Naminé raised her hand, she felt someone pull her up. Surprised, she found herself staring into another set of deep, blue eyes.

"May I have this dance?" Roxas asked smoothly.

* * *

"Thanks for uh... you know helping me out there," Naminé said as she held on to Roxas as they danced to a soft beat. _Really, does it has to be a slow song?  
_Naminé thought nervously as she attempted to calm down her heart beat.

"Good thing I did. Seifer's a bit... aggressive. Especially when he's had something to drink," Roxas admitted as he swayed slowly back and forth.

"I... I didn't think you were going to come," Naminé whispered as she followed the boy's lead. "I'm glad you did though," she said even softer. Roxas blushed, surprised that she was glad he was here.

"You know, you could have just sent a text," Roxas chuckled.

"I wanted to, but I... I get really shy. It's not the same like it is in person. Plus, Sora told me that you were probably sick, so I decided against it. It probably would have bothered you," Naminé admitted as she stared at the floor. Roxas admired the girl's honesty.

"I don't think I would ever be bothered if _you_ texted me," Roxas replied. Before she could say anything back, Naminé felt herself being flung against the wall. She felt her eyes grow heavy and she stared back at the events unfolding before her.

"What the fuck Seifer?" Roxas yelled as he grabbed the collar of Seifer's shirt.

"Sorry man. Sometimes I don't know how strong I am," Seifer sneered. He kissed his biceps for emphasis. _What a fucking meathead_. Instead of a response, Roxas punched him in the face. Sefier crumpled to the floor as Roxas let go of his shirt.

"Whatever, I just pissed that she was dancing with you instead of me," Seifer said as he clenched his nose. The pain he was feeling was clearly visible on his face.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear it," Roxas snarled before turning his back away from him. He quickly made his way over to Naminé and found that she was unconscious.

"Fuck," Roxas whispered as he easily picked her up in his arms.

"Hey, Xion? Tell Sora and Kairi that Naminé's safe with me!" He yelled at the hostess before bolting out the door.

* * *

**Wow, why am I updating so much? Anyway, remember to review~ and also I don't own KH :( See you all soon!**


	4. 20 Questions?

**Hey guys! I added some changes to the first three chapters. One of my reviewers told me that I was going a bit too fast... So I hoped the changes made a difference! Be sure to check them out!**

* * *

"Uhh," Naminé groaned as she opened her eyes. She winced as she lifted her head and sat up against the bed frame. _How did I get this bump on the back of my head?_ As she adjusted her eyes, she felt her heart beat quicken. _Wait... where... am I?_ _Was I kidnapped? Oh my god, do I still have my clothes on?_ She looked over herself and let out a sigh of relief; her clothing was still intact. But her moment of bliss was short lived as she heard footsteps approaching the door. She hastily grabbed grabbed the closest thing near her (an alarm clock) and prepared for the worst.

"Hey, I cooked you some breakfast... Uh, what are you doing with my alarm clock?" questioned Roxas as he approached the blonde with a tray of eggs, bacon and orange juice. Embarrassed, Naimné placed the alarm clock on the table and stared down at her hands. _Roxas? Why is Roxas here? Am I in Roxas' room? Did we... _Before she could think any further, Roxas interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't worry, I slept on the couch last night," Roxas said calmly. He placed the tray on her lap and sat on the side of the bed. He shot her a smile before checking his phone.

"What happened last night?" Naminé asked quietly. She was too nervous to eat her food, so she decided to just pick at it.

"Well, Seifer was hitting on you, and then I asked you to dance since you clearly looked uncomfortable. Then, while we were dancing, the dumbass pulled you too hard and ended up pushing you against a wall. If you've been experiencing any pain, especially in the back region of your head, then I think you now know why. By the way, I placed some aspirin next to your glass. I then dealt with Seifer before tending to you. But, by the time I got to you, you were already knocked out. Seeing as how your sister and Sora were no where to be found, I told Xion to tell them that I'd take care of you. Now, eat your food before it gets cold," Roxas said with stern eyes. Speechless, Naminé did as she was told and ate. _God, this tastes so good_. Roxas smiled as the girl devoured her plate. When she was finished, she looked up to see that Roxas was still staring at her. She could already feel her cheeks grow warm.

"T-t-thank you Roxas," Naminé said shyly.

"Don't worry about it. Although, I would appreciate if you could lend me your notes on Monday. I'm so lost with this chem homework," Roxas sighed as he took the tray and placed it on the floor. Naminé chuckled and nodded her head. Naminé heard a buzz and realized that the sound was coming from her pocket. She quickly fished it out and saw it was a text from Kairi.

_Hey Naminé! Just wanted to let you know that I'm with Sora right now hehe. Don't worry, I know that you're with Roxas! Tell me any juicy details ;) Love you and stay safe!_

Naminé's cheeks burned before she shut off her phone. _Stupid Kairi. _

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked sincerely.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just a text from Kairi. She's out with Sora, so I guess no one's home... Thank you again Roxas. Don't worry, I'll be out in a jiffy," Naminé said politely as she got out of bed. Before she reached the door, she felt her hand being tugged.

"You don't... have to go..." Roxas whispered. Naminé felt her chest tighten. Although she really did have no plans, should she really spend her day with Roxas? Even though it was too soon to tell, Naminé knew she was somewhat attracted to this boy. However, after what Selphie and Xion told her, should she allow herself to get close to him?

"I mean, considering that your sister's not even home and all... I could show you around the island! I'll even treat you to some ice cream," Roxas said to cover up the silence between the two. _Fuck, why did I make things so awkward? This is not like me_...

Naminé couldn't help but grow weak in the boy's presence.

"Sure, sure. Show me around Roxas," Naminé giggled. She couldn't bring herself to say no. Plus, she really did need help navigating the area. She still gets lost when trying to go to the grocery store.

"Awesome, awesome. I guess I get to be your tour guide once again!" Roxas said triumphantly as he lead her down the stairs. As Naminé followed him, she couldn't help but notice how... empty the house looked. _Does Roxas live... alone__?_

"Naminé, you ready?" _I guess I'll ask him about it later_. Naminé nodded her head and followed the boy outside.

* * *

"Here is your sea salt ice cream, miss," Roxas said as he handed the girl her order. Naminé thanked him and graciously took the ice cream bar from his hands. They had spent the whole day walking around the island. Roxas had informed her of all the 'cool' hangout spots and 'awesome' stores. She laughed at his descriptions, knowing that he was trying his best to make sure she had fun. At the end of his tour, Roxas told her that they should get some ice cream and eat it on the beach.

"The sunsets here are really beautiful," Roxas said as he took a bit out of his ice cream. Out his eye, he saw that the blonde was almost done with her bar.

"Woah, you're a quick eater," Roxas commented as he attempted to finish his own.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that it remind me of home," Naminé said as she took her last bite. She checked her stick to see if it contained any messages, but to her disappointment, there were none.

"Why are you checking your popsicle stick?" Roxas said as he too took his last bite.

"Because, if you're lucky, sometimes your stick will say 'free ice cream.' After all these years, I still haven't found one," Naminé said passionately. Roxas laughed as he decided to check his ice cream stick.

"Hm. I guess you could say I'm lucky then," Roxas said as he held up his popsicle stick. And he was right- the message 'free ice cream' was written on the wooden stick. Astonished Naminé took a closer look. She failed to realize that she was also closer to Roxas' face.

"I'm so jealous," she said. After a few minutes, she blushed, suddenly realizing how close they were to each other's faces. She returned to her spot and watched as the sun set.

"You know Naminé, you're pretty shy," Roxas said.

"Sorry... it's just that... I don't know you that well," Naminé admitted as she played with a strand on her hair.

"Hmm, well how about this. You can ask me any question you want, and I'll do the same. If you don't want to answer a question, just say 'pass.' Sound good?"

"Sure..." Naminé said hesitantly.

"Awesome, I'll go first. Let's see... what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Draw," Naminé answered immediately.

"Ahh, an artisit. You should draw me some time," Roxas joked.

"S-s-sure," Naminé stuttered. _What should I ask him? Oh... I've got one_.

"Uh, Roxas? Xion and Selphie told me that you're known as a 'heart breaking asshole.' Can you explain that to me?" Naminé asked shyly. To her own surprise, Roxas answered her right away.

"Well, it's because I sleep around. However, before I hook up with any girl, I tell them immediately that this is strictly a one time thing. They always say yes, but as soon as the next day rolls in, they're already sending me texts and asking me when our next date is. So yeah, you could say I'm an asshole, but it's not my fault that these girls fail to realize that I've already let them know that this would never progress further than a one night stand," Roxas said calmly.

"Did you ever go on dates?" Naminé asked.

"Well, yeah, I've been on plenty of dates. I guess you could say I've had some girlfriends, but none of my relationships every lasted more than a month. They all turned out the same anyway. First we'd go on dates. Then eventually, we had sex. And then, I would grow bored and break up with them. Tired of break ups, I decided that it'd be best if I just you know... went straight to sex. It felt like I was even leading those girls on, and the one thing I hate most is getting people's hopes up. I know it sounds bad, but it's not like I slept with _every_ girl I've met. As you can see, I'm not very good with commitment..." Roxas said thoughtfully.

"Then why have sex at all?"

"Well, Naminé, it feels _good_," Roxas chuckled. He was rewarded with a punch in the arm and laughed harder. "But, besides the physical pleasure, for a split second, I almost feel whole... but that feeling doesn't last that long," Roxas said. For a second, Naminé could have sworn that she detected a bit of sadness.

"Well, why do you have-"

"Hold it. I still haven't asked any of _my _questions. Sheesh Nami, don't think you're off the hook," Roxas said with mock stern. Naminé blushed after her newfound nickname. _Nami? _Not wanting to push it, she gave a small nod and waited for her next question.

"Hmm... Ahh, I've got one. Have you ever had a boyfriend? If no, then why? Also, what do you like to draw? Now now, I only asked three questions because _you_ asked three questions. I'm not oblivious," Roxas said as he wagged his finger back and forth.

"Well... no I've never had a boyfriend. The reason? I guess you could say that no one has interested me so far. I believe that the guy who would become my boyfriend would be sorta like... my best friend I guess. Yeah, I'd want to be with someone who's my best friend," Naminé declared.

"As for drawing... well I love sketching sceneries the most. Occasionally I'll draw people. I've actually drawn my sister a couple of times. She loves to model for me," Naminé said with a smile.

"Well, well. I hope I could see them one day," Roxas said softly.

"O-of course. So-" However, before Naminé could finish her sentence, her phone started to buzz. Confused, she checked to see that her sister had sent 2 text messages.

_Naminé, just wanted to let you know that I'm home! Love you._

_Naminé? It's already past 8! Come home already! I'm lonely :(_

Chuckling at her sister's text, Naminé began to get up from her spot. "Sorry, I really have to go... Kairi's lonely," she said.

"Damn, well, it is late. Don't worry Nami, I'll walk you home," Roxas said as he got up with her.

"Thank you for today, I mean it," Naminé whispered as they walked side by side.

"Anytime," Roxas replied.

The two teens talked all the way until they reached the front door of Naminé's house. _I didn't think the walk would be so short_, Naminé thought sadly.

"Well, thanks for walking me home Roxas. I guess I'll see you in school on Monday?" Naminé asked hopefully.

Roxas laughed. "Don't worry, I won't miss school on Monday. After all, I'm pretty sure our chemistry teacher misses me," Roxas replied. Naminé giggled in response and turned towards her door.

"Hey Naminé?" Naminé was surprised that he was still standing there. With her keys in hand, she turned slowly to face the boy.

"Don't ever hesitate to talk to me. Whether it's in person, or through text, or even a call- don't every hesitate. I really do like talking to you," Roxas said without meeting her eyes. Naminé blushed, surprised at how nervous he looked.

"Of course Roxas... of course," she said with a smile.

Roxas looked up and flashed her a huge smile before walking off. _God, I don't remember the last time I felt so... happy._

* * *

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that I do not own KH :) Be sure to review! If you have any ideas, please let me know! Thanks!**


	5. I Just Wanted to Know

Ever since their day at the beach, Roxas and Naminé have been communicating with each other non-stop. Every night the boy would call her just to hear her soft voice. And every morning the girl would meet up with said boy just to walk to school together. With all these interactions, people couldn't help but think: _Are these two going out? Is the famous Roxas actually... committing?_

Even Sora and Kairi couldn't help question the two. Sora and Kairi were inseparable, just like Roxas and Naminé, however, unlike the blondes, they decided to tie the knot after Xion's party.

"Sooooooooooo, are you guys going out yet?" Kairi questioned as the two blondes sat across from her and Sora at the lunch table. Sora would have asked the same question too, however, he was paying attention more to his burger.

"Why so curious Kairi? Do you want a piece of _this_?" Roxas said with mock seduction. Naminé giggled at her sister's disgusted face.

"Shuttup Roxas. You already know that I'm taken," Kairi dreamily said as she watched Sora stuff his face with fries.

"Anyway, Kairi, are you going to be home today?" Naminé asked.

"Hm, nope. Going to meet Sora's parents today!" Sora nodded his head in agreement.

"They're going to love you Kai," he said as he held her hand. Naminé and Roxas both stuck out their tongues as the couple shared a kiss.

"Hm, why not come over to my place today Nami?" Roxas asked casually as he stole some of Sora's fries.

"U-u-uh sure," Naminé choked out. Although she and Roxas have hung out on numerous occasions, this was the first time he's ever asked her personally to come over to his place. Granted that she was there after the fiasco that happened at Xion's party, strangely she hasn't been there since. Even though Roxas failed to notice Naminé's demeanor, Kairi was quick to shoot her twin a suggestive look. Naminé glared in response.

"Awesome! See you after school Nami," Roxas said with a wink. As he walked away from the table, Sora finally looked up from his meal and noticed how quiet the table got.

"So... what'd I miss?"

* * *

"Welcome to ma maison! Even though you've been here before... That was french by the way," Roxas said as he and Naminé entered his home.

"Um... where should I sit?" Naminé asked as she surveyed the living room. A brown couch was placed by the windows and a large TV was placed opposite of it. A coffee table sat in the middle, with a few photographs on top. However, the photographs were placed down.

"Oh, just sit on the couch. I'll bring snacks and some movies. I was hoping we could see a scary one tonight. I'm a screamer, so don't be alarmed if I suddenly cling on to you," Roxas said before disappearing into the kitchen. _Roxas... clutching on to me?_ Naminé couldn't help but blush. The more time she spent with Roxas, the more she liked him. The more she liked him, the more she cared about him. The more she was around him, the more she wanted to... well touch him. Even though Roxas looked skinny, his body was quite toned. _Now, now. Calm down Naminé. You guys are just friends_, Naminé thought before turning her attention to the table.

_Hmm, I wonder why they're faced down..._ Unconsciously, Naminé reached for one of the frames and saw a picture of a family. The child and woman were smiling, however, the man's face was scribbled out. Embarrassed, Naminé quickly put it back. _What did I just see?_ As she was thinking, Roxas returned with a tray filled with sweets and couple of DVDs.

"So, I hope you like cake and stuff. Who am I kidding? You devoured the cake at Destiny Sweets! Oh, as for movies, I brought _The Zombies_, _Vampires Before Dawn_, and _Vampires vs. Zombies_. Anyway... Hey, you okay Nami?" Roxas asked as he set down the items on the table. He saw that the blonde was a wrinkle in her brow, indicating she was deep in thought. Amused, Roxas placed his face as close as possible to see if she would notice. Before he could get any closer, Naminé realized what was going on and yelped.

"Hm, since that's over... tell me what's wrong Nami," Roxas asked as he sat next to her on the couch. Naminé sighed before telling him the truth.

"I... I saw the photograph. I'm really sorry, it's just that sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me..." she said as she fell back against the couch.

"Oh... the photograph," Roxas said as he too laid back.

"You know Roxas, you don't talk much about your family... I mean, I know we pretty much tell each other everything, but the one thing you've never talked about was... your family," Naminé said slowly.

"Well... it's nothing important. I'd probably bore you with the details anyway," Roxas said dismissively. He started to sip some tea and browse through the DVDs as Naminé sat beside him in silence. She couldn't help but feel he was hiding something.

"I think it's important Roxas. After seeing that picture... I think it's really important," Naminé declared. She couldn't believe how forward she was being.

"Look, Naminé. It's just a stupid picture. Why are you worked up over it anyway?" Roxas questioned. Naminé could tell he was a bit annoyed, however, she couldn't help herself. She just wanted to know. After all, he's shared everything else with her. So why not this?

"It's just that... Roxas, that man in the picture? Well, his face is not there. Clearly, his face is blocked out for a reason," Naminé countered.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you about that man, let alone why his face is blocked out. Just because we've gotten really close, you think I'd want to tell you everything? Face it, I'm not going to. Stop poking your nose into my fucking business Naminé!" Roxas nearly shouted. Before he could say more, he saw how frightened the girl looked in front of him. _Shit, why did I raise my voice at her?_

"W-w-well sorry. I t-t-think I'm going to head home now," Naminé choked out before heading towards the door. Roxas could have sworn he saw a tear fell from her eye. The last thing he'd ever want to do was make Naminé cry. He hung his head down in shame as the door slammed shut.

_Fuck._

* * *

**I don't know if it's just me, but I always thought of Roxas as a character with issues (probably because of the fact that he thought he was human for so long just to learn from DiZ that he's just a nobody living in a data world with data friends...) **

**Anyway, please review! It means a lot to me if you do :) I know this story isn't so dynamic.. I honestly don't know where it's going to end up. I'm sorta just writing what... comes to mind? Sorry :P **

**Till next time!**

**P.S. I don't own KH **


	6. Chocolate Cake

Naminé decided it'd be a good to just take a day off from school. She never expected Roxas to curse at her, let alone yell. She ran home after slamming Roxas' door. Of course when Kairi came home she questioned her, but Naminé didn't have the heart to tell her sister. She just waived her off and said she was just missing their parents. In the morning, Kairi herself even suggested that the blonde should stay home today. As soon as Kairi left, Naminé could feel the tears emerge again.

_I didn't mean to make you angry Roxas... _

* * *

Roxas felt agitated. He was eager to meet with Naminé before class and apologize. He couldn't even sleep last night. Usually, they walk to school together, but considering what happened, Roxas didn't make any arrangements. _Where are you Naminé_? In the distance, Roxas was able to scope out his best friend and girlfriend. He ran to them, hoping the red head would know where Naminé was.

"Hey Kairi! Have you seen Naminé?" Roxas asked. _Is she avoiding me? Did I scare her off?_

"Oh, hey Roxas! Naminé actually stayed home today. She doesn't feel too great," Kairi said sadly. Roxas felt like the wind was knocked out of him. _She stayed home? Shit!_

"You okay Roxas? You don't look too good," Kairi said after she noticed the distraught look on the boy's face.

"It's just that... Namineé and I sorta had a fight last night... So I think I'm the one to blame for her absence. I just really wanted to apologize to her today," Roxas said quietly. He felt ashamed that he made Naminé feel bad enough to miss school. However, to Kairi, this seemed like the golden opportunity for her sister and Roxas to finally take the next step.

"Really? Then how about you just see her after school or something? I'll text you the address right away. How about you make her something to eat? I know she really likes chocolate cake! I'll even give you my keys. I was planning on staying the night at Sora's since tomorrow's the weekend," Kairi said happily. Sora's face began to resemble a pepper, however, Roxas failed to notice. _Hmm... worth a shot_.

"You know.. I think I'll just skip school for today. I have to buy some ingredients for a cake. Could I get your keys Kairi?" Roxas said with new determination. Elated, Kairi handed him her keys and walked off with Sora into school. With a deep breath, Roxas left the school grounds and headed towards the grocery.

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon when Roxas entered Naminé's house. However, he couldn't help but feel out of place. For one thing, everything was just so... bright. Pictures adorned the walls and show pieces littered the tables. His outfit stuck out like a sore thumb. _Maybe I should invest in other colors... other than black_, Roxas thought as he peeled off his shoes. Earlier, he had went back home after the store and made Naminé a chocolate cake. He even wrote _I'm sorry for being a dick _in blue icing. Enclosed in a cake box, he carried it all the way upstairs. Lucky for him, a door was decorated with Naminé's name. With a deep breath, he slowly approached the door and gave it a soft knock.

"Naminé? It's me... Roxas. You in there?" Roxas could feel his heart humping against his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he was so... nervous. Especially around a girl. After about ten minutes, Roxas decided to knock again.

"Naminé? Hey, it's uh... Roxas. I brought some cake that's chocolate. I mean, cake chocolate. Argh, I mean chocolate cake," Roxas corrected. However, he received no response. _Maybe she's somewhere else?_ Just as Roxas was to head downstairs, he heard a scream.

_Naminé?_ Thinking the worst, Roxas busted through the door, cake in hand, and surveyed the room for any criminals. However, it turns out there was no one except for Naminé, who was sitting on her bed with headphones and a laptop on her lap. Naminé just stared at Roxas with unwavering eyes. Embarrassed, Roxas gave her a nervous laugh and placed the cake on one of her tables.

"I guess you're not in danger after all," Roxas said without meeting her eyes. _Goddamn it Roxas_.

Naminé was speechless. She pretty much exhausted herself the whole morning thinking of how she was going to approach Roxas, and now the very boy was in her room! She slowly took off her headphones and placed her laptop on her bedside table.

"What are you... doing here," she said calmly. Although she was happy to see him, she didn't want him to know. If there's anything she's learned from Kairi, it's to make sure guys understand that they've done something wrong.

"I uh... I came here to apologize. Sorry I took so long thought. I was baking this cake since the morning. I messed up a couple of times, but I think I got it just right," Roxas said with a small smile. He approached the bed closer and gently placed the cake on top of the sheets. Naminé peered over and opened the lid cautiously. She then busted out into a fit of giggles.

"I like... the message," she managed to say between the laughs. _Sorry Kairi, I can't stay mad at him for long..._

"Naminé, I'm honestly, very, _very_, sorry. I promise to never yell or curse at you again. It's just that-"

"It was my fault for butting my nose into your business. I should have known you didn't want to talk about it," Naminé said quickly. She reached over to grab the cake so she could inspect it further. "Let's just forget about it, okay?" she said as she put the cake on top of her laptop.

"Thing is... Naminé I want to tell you. You're right, you've told me everything about you. I think you deserve... to know this about me," Roxas said sincerely as he looked at her. Naminé was surprised, but decided to not push him. If he really wanted to tell her, she wasn't going to fight him on it.

"Well... Alright. You can sit on the bed if you'd like," she said sweetly. Roxas nodded and sat on the edge. After some time, Roxas finally spoke.

"You see... the man in the picture? Well, he's my father. He's in jail. Well, was. He tries to contact me, but I don't ever respond. But, on the day where he was sentenced to jail...my mother killed herself." Naminé immediately put her hand on his. Before she could say anything, Roxas continued. "I was then sent to my aunt. However, she wasn't home much due to her job. So, when I was old enough, she bought me a house here and moved over seas to expand her business. She sends money every week, but other than that, I don't see her until Christmas... For a while, I thought it was my fault you know? I thought she killed herself all because she didn't want to play with me. As I got older though, I realized that she killed herself because she couldn't handle taking care of a child. Well, not without my dad at least. For a long time I thought she was selfish... but it was my dad who was selfish. How could he have kept secrets from us? Promise my mom a stable future when he was out committing fraud? How selfish he was... for not being able to commit to my mother like she had done for him... I... I hate him!" Roxas cried. Naminé could see a tear escape from his eye before he wiped it away. He turned his body towards her and stared straight into her eyes.

"That's why I'm fucked up Naminé. I don't stay in relationships anymore. Breaking up with someone reminds me of how sad my mom was... and reminds of how much I feel like my dad. That's why I feel more comfortable sleeping around. That's why I tell every girl before I sleep with them about my 'conditions.' I'm afraid of commitment. I'm afraid I'll hurt someone like my dad did to my mom and I. And the reason why I have sex? It almost makes me feel whole... like I'm not empty. For a split second, it feels like I care about someone and they care about me. But that feeling never lasts, it never does. Half the time people sleep with me is because I'm some bad boy who's good in bed. What they don't know is how fucked up I am," he chocked out before bowing his head down in shame.

"I'm so sorry Naminé. I'm so sorry for yelling at you. The reason why I didn't want to tell you is because... I was afraid you were going to cut me off you know? Sora and my aunt are the only people who know about this... I just hope... I just hope you don't leave me Naminé. I... I like you too much," Roxas said with a strain in his voice. Naminé herself could feel her eyes water. How naïve she was for thinking he was being too mean. Roxas was just... lonely. And hurt. He needed someone. He needed her. Naminé quickly pulled him into a hug and held him tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere Roxas. I promise," she whispered into his hair.

"Thank you," he whispered as he hugged her back.

* * *

"I can't believe you were watching _Vampires vs. Zombies_ by yourself! I'd piss myself if I did that," Roxas said as he sat beside Naminé on her bed. After letting out his feelings, Naminé lightened the mood by asking Roxas to finish watching _Vampires vs. Zombies_ with her. After all, it was only right since he was the one that interrupted her movie in the beginning. He agreed and the two shared some laughs, screams, and looks of terror during the whole film. After they finished it, they decided to talk about it.

"Well, it wasn't so bad," Naminé giggled.

"Yeah, says the one who was screaming," Roxas said while he rolled his eyes. Naminé punched him in the arm for that.

"Shuttup, you were screaming too! Plus, you held on to me during the entire movie!" she countered. Roxas just laughed in return, only causing Naminé to laugh with him.

"So... what do you want to do now?" Roxas asked as he settled more comfortable into Naminé's bed.

"Hm, I dunno. Maybe we can eat some of your cake? I'll text Kairi to see if she's almost home. Maybe we could eat it all together," Naminé suggested.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your sister's spending the night at Sora's," Roxas said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Naminé exclaimed. _She didn't tell me about this! Oh, she is going to get it_.

"Yeah, so, why not we just have some cake and save the rest for her? She'll probably be hungry in the morning," Roxas said suggestively. Naminé glared at him before reaching for the cake.

"Wow, this really does look delicious," Naminé said hungrily. The last time she ate was in the morning and currently it was already past nine.

"Do you want a knife or something?" Roxas asked. Naminé shook her head. Before he could question further, Naminé pinched off a piece and plopped it into her mouth.

"Wow... it's so moist. And rich. Good job Roxas!" Naminé pinched off more pieces and hummed in delight. Maybe she should get mad at Roxas more often. Then she'll have so many cakes!

"Hey, hey, you have a piece stuck on your face," Roxas said with a laugh. Embarrassed, Naminé attempted to wipe it off, which only caused the boy to laugh even more.

"Here, I'll get it. Naminé stood still as the boy got closer. However, instead of wiping it off with his finger, Roxas licked it off with his tongue. Naminé turned deep red as the boy settled back into his spot.

"Mmm, you're right. It is good," Roxas said happily. He noticed how red Naminé got and felt his cheeks burn up as well.

"Oh Nami, I'm sorry. I won't do that again," he quickly apologized. _Shit, did I fuck it up again?_

"N-n-no it's fine. It was really cute," Naminé whispered. Surprised, Roxas sat up straighter. Did she just call him... cute?

"What did you say?" Roxas asked softly. He subtly took the cake and placed it on the ground as he inched closer to the girl.

"I said... it was cute," Naminé said quietly. She slowly looked up to see how close Roxas was to her face. Her heart beat was going crazy but she didn't mind. It felt... good.

"You know... when I said that I like you too much? I didn't only mean it as just a friend," Roxas said seriously as he looked her in the eyes.

"But... but you don't do relationships," Naminé responded. Even though she liked him back, she didn't want to pull him into anything. She really did value her friendship with Roxas, and if he wanted it to stay that way, she wouldn't argue.

"I know, but... I want to be with you, I really do. After everything, you still accepted me... and that's enough to convince me that we should be together," Roxas whispered. He carefully put his hand on top of Naminé's, waiting to see if she would reject him. Fortunately, she held on to his hands, and got even closer to him.

"I want to be with you too, Roxas. I... really like you," Naminé said. She felt herself melting in the boy's presence.

"Then... am I allowed to kiss you?" Roxas asked nervously.

Too surprised for words, Naminé nodded her head in response. Smiling, Roxas placed his hand not the side of her cheek and brushed his lips against hers.


End file.
